


The Morning After

by kinksock22



Series: Threesome [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dean/Sam/Heather, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Het and Slash, Incest Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Someone Finds Out About Wincest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Sam and Dean's night with Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Dean wakes up to the pleasant sensation of his mostly-hard cock surrounded by tight, wet heat. “Mmm, Sammy,” he hums without opening his eyes, his fingers sliding into a mess of sweat-tangled curls… Curls too long to belong to his little brother. The night before comes rushing back to Dean and his eyes fly open, immediately looking down the length of his own body. Heather is between his legs, dark brown eyes staring up at him, glinting with mischief and arousal, bitten-red lips stretched wide around his quickly filling cock. “Oh fuck…”  
  
Heather lets out a low, filthy moan and Dean glances over the top of her head, eyes locking with his brother. Sam is kneeling behind her, one huge hand on her hip, the other hidden between their hips but by the clench and flex of his bicep Dean can tell he has at least a few fingers working inside her – his thumb probably circling around her clit as well.  
  
“Well this is a hell of a wake-up call,” Dean murmurs, flashing a smirk at Sam. It’s not uncommon to wake up to his brother all over him, more often than not his cock in Sam’s mouth, getting Dean nice and hard before Sam climbs into his lap to ride him, slow and lazy. But this is definitely not something he’s used to, considering that – even on the extremely rare occasion they bring a girl back with them – they’ve never spent the night with another person in their bed. It’s a nice surprise but it’s not really something that Dean wants to get used to.  
  
Dean loves his brother, in every sense of the word. But he can admit that there are times – getting fewer and further between honestly – that he misses a nice set of curves and a soft body. And because Sam is awesome, he indulges Dean every once in a while. But truth of the matter is he’d never trade Sam for anything – or anyone – in the world.  
  
But right now, they’ve got one of the hottest chicks he’s seen in a _long_ damn time, who knows – and gets off on the fact – that they’re brothers and he’s going to take advantage of that.  
  
Dean spreads his legs wider, both hands sliding deeper into Heather’s auburn hair, fingers curling into loose fists. She flashes him a wink and takes him deeper, the tip of his dick hitting the back of her throat as he fills out the rest of the way. She swallows around him, her eyes fluttering closed as she moans, Sam obviously doing something really good between her legs. Sam bites down on his bottom lip and reaches for a condom, quickly rolling it down over his rock-hard length and for a moment, Dean can’t help but wonder how long they’ve been awake, what exactly they’d been doing while he was still asleep.  
  
Sam leans over her and grabs the back of Dean’s neck, Dean lifting up slightly off the mattress to meet in the middle, their lips sliding together wet and messy. “Want me to fuck her while she’s blowin’ you?” Sam asks softly.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Dean murmurs. “Just don’t… don’t come yet, Sammy. We’re just gettin’ started, little brother.” He smirks when Heather moans around his cock, the vibrations making him shudder. “Fuck, that’s so freakin’ hot,” Dean whispers against Sam’s lips.  
  
Sam flashes him a smile and kisses him again, fast and dirty. It may have taken them a while to get over the guilt and actually embrace the fact that a huge part of what makes this so hot between them is because they’re brothers but to find someone else that thinks it’s pretty freaking hot too is definitely a huge turn-on as well.  
  
Heather pulls back and teases around Dean’s swollen cock-head, tip of her tongue digging into the slit before swallowing him to the base again. Dean’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, his cock twitching almost painfully. Dean isn’t a small guy and he’s never found anyone, aside from his brother, that can actually deep-throat him – and it took him _years_ to train Sam’s gag reflex out of him. She holds still, glassy eyes locked on Dean’s while Sam grips her hip with one hand and guides his huge cock into her with the other. A moan rumbles in Heather’s throat, once again vibrating around Dean’s length, and Sam pushes in as deep as he can, holding still for a moment to give her a chance to adjust.  
  
She pulls away from Dean for a moment, her chest heaving, her breathing already ragged. “God, you’re fuckin’ huge,” she half-moans, half-chuckles. Dean knows that his brother is well aware of his size – Dean’s told him himself on more than a few occasions and he’s seen other women shy away from Sam in the past – but it’s still one of the most adorable things he’s ever seen when Sam’s cheeks flush and he drops his head slightly, his bangs falling into his eyes. “C’mon, big boy,” Heather urges. “Gimme that beautiful cock.”  
  
Sam wraps both large hands around her lean waist and pulls back, pausing for a moment before thrusting back in. Heather lets out a choked-off moan then drops her head, swallowing Dean down again in one smooth motion. Dean closes his eyes and tightens his fingers in her hair, letting himself get lost in the sensation. He can admit that Sam is by far the best head he’s ever received but this chick is certainly up there, definitely a close second.  
  
She drops one hand down between his legs, slender but strong fingers rolling his sac, drawing a moan from Dean’s chest. Pulling off his cock, she licks down the side of his shaft and draws one ball into her mouth, then the other, licking and sucking, rolling them between her lips, licking over the seam, before dragging the flat of her tongue back up the underside, tracing the thick vein all the way to the tip, tracing around the thick ridge.  
  
Sam leans over her back, tucks his hips beneath her and lets loose, using those powerful thigh muscles to fuck her hard and fast. Heather pulls away from Dean with a strangled gasp, short nails digging into Dean’s sides as she rides the near-brutal waves of his brother’s hips. Dean reaches up and grabs the back of Sam’s head, fingers tangled in his hair, and pulls him into a quick, messy kiss.  
  
“Ease up, baby,” Dean murmurs.  
  
Sam nods and pulls out of her, tossing the condom in the trash before crawling up the mattress to collapse at Dean’s side. Dean pulls him closer with one hand wrapped around his shoulder, one hand still buried in his hair. Heather smirks at them and crawls up over them, legs spread wide over one of each of theirs, and drops one hand down between her own legs, two fingers slipping easily into her cunt, thumb lazily rolling over her clit.  
  
“So, what’s next, boys?” she rasps, voice low and smooth, like fine whiskey and sex.  
  
“Same goes, sweetheart,” Dean shrugs. “Your show, you make the call.”  
  
“Mmm,” she hums, slipping a third finger into herself, thumb moving a little faster. “Kinda wanna watch you fuck him again, without the distraction this time.” She leans forward, kissing first Sam then Dean. “Then, I want you both again. First in my pussy then one’a you in my ass.”  
  
Dean nearly chokes on his own tongue. Sure, he’s met a few adventurous chicks in the past but it’s very rare to find a chick that really enjoys anal. Especially when she’s got something in her cunt as well. “What’d’ya say, guys?”  
  
Sam glances at Dean, as usual, seeking out his opinion. On the very rare occasions they do this, Sam never takes the lead in things. Hell, he’s pretty sure what he woke up to this morning was all Heather’s idea.  
  
“Whatever you say, darlin’,” Dean drawls.  
  
Heather settles down against the headboard while Dean settles Sam in the middle of the bed on his hands and knees, their sides toward her. Dean glances over at her, unsurprised to find her chewing on her bottom lip, one hand shoved down between her legs.  
  
Dean drapes himself over Sam’s back, one hand rubbing his abs, the other holding his weight. He nuzzles the crook of Sam’s neck, pressing a kiss to his thundering pulse. “You okay, little brother?” Dean whispers against his ear.  
  
Sam hums in agreement, turning his head enough to press a slightly off-center kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean smiles and pulls away, reaching to grab the lube they’d left on the bedside table. Heather hands it to him with a grin and a sparkle in her brown eyes, still chewing on that plump bottom lip. Dean smiles in thanks but before turning back to his brother, an idea strikes. Tossing the lube on the mattress he quirks a finger at Heather. “C’mere, sweetheart.”  
  
Heather raises an eyebrow but crawls toward them, settling on her knees next to Sam. Dean gently grabs her hand and slides two fingers over his brother’s rim, smirking to himself when Sam moans softly. “Wanna open him up for me?” Dean asks, leaning forward to kiss a wet trail up the side of Heather’s neck.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Heather breathes.  
  
Dean scoots back just enough to let her get between him and Sam, making sure to keep one hand on his brother’s hip. Heather swirls two fingers around Sam’s hole, glancing back at Dean, her eyes wide. “He’s still a little loose,” she murmurs.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Dean hums in agreement. “Which means he won’t need much, just get ‘im a little wet…”  
  
Before he can add anything else, Heather dips down and licks a thick, wet stripe up the cleft of Sam’s ass. Dean’s eyes widen and he sits back on his heels, one hand loosely fisting his own cock while he watches this little slip of a girl eat his brother’s ass like she’s starving for it. He bites down on his bottom lip, one hand slipping between Heather’s legs without direct consent from his brain, two fingers slipping into her sloppy-wet heat, his thumb circling her clit, unable to tear his gaze away from her small but strong hands prying Sam’s muscular cheeks apart as she presses in deep.  
  
Sam moans harshly, back arching, knees sliding open wider. Sam’s always been such a sucker for a good rim-job and Heather doesn’t seem to be disappointing. To her credit, she heeds Dean’s instructions and doesn’t work her fingers inside, just sticks with licking around the rim, alternately sucking and scraping her teeth over it. Dean twists his fingers inside her, pressing harder on her clit and Heather moans, the sound obviously vibrating through Sam’s body as well. Smirking to himself, Dean dips down himself and swirls his tongue around the furled muscle of her asshole, one hand quickly grabbing her hip when she jerks in surprise, a strangled sound escaping her throat.  
  
She moves to pull away from Sam but Dean licks his way up her spine, biting down on the crook of her neck. “You wanna stop?” he murmurs, kissing along the line of her throat.  
  
She pulls back just enough to shake her head, glancing over her shoulder at Dean. “Just surprised me, is all,” she smiles.  
  
Leaning over her further, Dean kisses the back of Sam’s neck, letting go of her hip to rub Sam’s side. “You okay, little brother?”  
  
“Mmm,” Sam hums happily, turning to look at Dean as well, eyes heavy-lidded and dark. Dean flashes his brother a smile and leans forward, brushing a kiss to his lips.  
  
Once Dean pulls away, Heather dives right back in, licking and sucking, pressing her tongue in as far as possible. Dean twists his wrist, tips of his fingers rubbing her inner walls, thumb once again rubbing around her clit as he goes back to licking around her ass, dipping the tip of his tongue inside as soon as she starts to open. After a few long moments he can feel her tense, her body trembling. She pulls away from Sam, crying out as her cunt contracts around Dean’s fingers, her orgasm rocking through her.  
  
Dean helps her settle back against the headboard before taking her place behind Sam again. He leans over and presses a kiss to the small of Sam’s back, rubbing his hip with one hand as he holds his other hand in front of Sam’s mouth. Sam doesn’t hesitate, just slips his lips over Dean’s fingers, licking Heather’s juices away, chasing them down Dean’s wrist, groaning low in his throat. Dean kisses his way up Sam’s spine, biting bruises here and there, until he gets to the back of Sam’s neck. Sam leans his head back against Dean’s shoulder, tilting it to the side, giving Dean as much room as he wants. Dean bites and sucks at his brother’s thundering pulse, humming softly as he nuzzles beneath the hinge of his jaw.  
  
“Like she said,” Dean murmurs. “Still a little open, baby boy. Want me to open you up the rest’a the way on just m’cock?”  
  
Sam’s whole body trembles and he rocks back against Dean, Dean’s cock riding the cleft of his ass, smearing through the spit Heather left behind. Dean doesn’t do it often, even though Sam has always loved a little pain with his pleasure. “What’d’ya say, Sammy? Gotta tell me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam breathes.  
  
Dean kisses the back of Sam’s shoulder before sitting back on his heels, snatching up the lube, pouring a generous amount over his cock – he may be willing to do this without opening Sam up but he’ll be damned, again, if he fucks his brother dry. Gripping the base of his cock, Dean teases the head over Sam’s spit-slick hole. “Ready for me, baby?”  
  
Sam hums in response, his knees sliding open wider, hands clenching in the sheets. Dean grits his jaw and presses forward, eyes squeezing closed as he pushes into the tighter-than-usual clench of his brother’s ass. Sam mewls softly, not really pain but not quite pleasure, not yet. Dean doesn’t stop until he's buried to the hilt, his chest heaving, hands clamped around his brother’s waist tight enough that there’s no doubt he’s leaving behind bruises.  
  
“Y’okay, baby boy?” Dean grits out.  
  
Sam keens in the back of his throat, broad shoulders shifting, his fingers slowly unclenching from the death-grip he had on the sheets. Dean pulls back slowly, carefully, then pushes in a little harder, a little faster, able to pick up a rhythm as Sam starts to slowly loosen around him. Dean glances to the side, not surprised to see Heather with both hands shoved between her wide-spread legs, two fingers in her pussy and one finger swirling around her rim, pushing just barely inside. Dean smirks at her and winks before turning his attention back to his brother.  
  
Sam pushes up onto his hands, back bowed in a deep arch, pushing back into every thrust, the wet sound of their skin slapping together loud even over the deep rumble of both their moans. Dean pulls out almost all the way before snapping his hips harder, faster, content that Sam is open and relaxed enough that there’s no chance of hurting him. Sam moans hoarsely and arches his back even more, ass high in the air, twisting his hips as he pushes back.  
  
“Hold on, Sammy,” Dean murmurs against his ear, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder. Sliding one hand beneath Sam’s chest he sits back, pulling Sam with him. Sam spreads his legs wider across Dean’s thighs, opening himself even more, crying out when the position pushes Dean just that little bit deeper. Dean wraps both arms around Sam, holding him tight against his chest. “Ride me, baby,” he grits out.  
  
Sam straightens out his long arms, hands braced on the bed, and rolls his hips, keeping Dean’s cock buried deep inside him, pressing right against Sam’s sweet spot. Dean watches Heather, the way her gaze is locked on the long length of Sam’s cock, the way it bounces with every move, twitching and smearing pre-come across his abs. Dean drops one hand and curls his fingers around the base of Sam’s long, thick length, stroking slowly, rubbing his thumb over the sticky-wet, bloated head.  
  
“Feel good, Sammy?” Dean asks against the side of Sam’s head, loud enough to make sure Heather can hear.  
  
“So good, Dean,” Sam moans in response, head turned to the side, mouthing wetly at the corner of Dean’s lips, the hinge of his jaw.  
  
To Dean’s surprise, Heather pushes up onto her knees and crawls toward them, settling between the open spread of their legs. With a wicked grin, she brings the fingers she had inside herself up to Sam’s mouth, painting them across his lips, then turns his head more toward Dean. They kiss, wet and sloppy, sharing her taste between them, as she gently bats Dean’s hand away from Sam’s cock and replaces it with her own.  
  
Sam leans back into Dean’s chest, his eyes squeezed closed. “Dean,” he breathes. “Harder, please. Need to come.”  
  
As much as Dean would love to flip Sam down onto his stomach and fuck him into the mattress and as hard as it is to deny Sam _anything_ , he grabs Sam’s hips and stops him, kissing the back of his neck in silent apology when Sam whines when Dean pulls out. “Not yet, baby,” Dean murmurs, grabbing the back of Sam’s sweat-damp hair and pulling him into a frantic, breathless kiss. “Almost, Sammy.”  
  
Pressing one hand against the small of Heather’s back, Dean gently pushes her toward his brother, not at all surprised when she pulls him into a kiss, both small hands on Sam’s cheeks, ample breasts pressed against Sam’s chest, Sam’s long arms wrapped around her tiny waist, both of his huge hands sliding down over the perfect, pert swell of her ass. Dean sits back for a few moments, leaning against the headboard, idly fisting his cock while he watches his brother and Heather make out. Dean usually isn’t as possessive or jealous as Sam is – hey, he knows that his brother is hot and he doesn’t mind when chicks hit on him, because he _knows_ that Sam is his – but even he can admit that there have been times when he can admit that he has been known to purposefully cock-block his brother. This is certainly not one of those times. Sam and Heather look _good_ together. And watching them going at it is pretty freaking hot.  
  
But no matter how hot she is and how much Sam is enjoying himself, Sam will always be _Dean’s_ and little brother will always seek him out.  
  
After a few long moments, Sam pulls away from the kiss, dark, hazel-green eyes locking onto Dean’s immediately. Dean flashes him a smile and opens the drawer of the bedside table to grab a strip of condoms, tossing them on the mattress before settling on his knees behind Heather. They kiss over the top of her head, and there are hands everywhere – Dean actually kind of loses track for a moment who is touching who – but eventually Heather wiggles out from between them. For a few long moments, neither Dean nor Sam notice, still kissing each other like they’ll die if they stop, hands roving over every available inch of skin. A soft giggle finally breaks through and they pull apart, flashing her nearly identical sheepish grins.  
  
“Not that I mind, boys,” she drawls. “’cause holy hell, that shit is hot. But I was kinda lookin’ forward to movin’ things along, y’know?”  
  
Dean wraps one arm around her and pulls her against his side, dipping down to kiss her neck. “Sounds like a plan, sweetheart,” he murmurs, nuzzling aside her hair. “How you wanna do this?”  
  
“Like last night at first,” she answers easily.  
  
Before either Sam or Dean can say or do anything, she grabs two condoms and rolls one on each of them, her small hands on Sam’s hips leading him toward the head of the bed. She crawls into his lap and Dean’s surprised when Sam reaches up and slides one huge hand in her hair, curling into a fist in the messy strands, and pulls her down into a kiss as he reaches between them with his other hand and guides himself into her.  
  
Heather pulls away with a gasp, sitting up just slightly, hands braced on Sam’s pecs. “Every fuckin’ time,” she half-chuckles, half-groans. Sam’s cheeks flush and he gets that sheepish ‘aw shucks’ look on his face. Heather smirks and rolls her hips, taking Sam’s impressive length to the hilt. “Believe me, big guy, it’s a compliment.”  
  
Dean kneels between Sam’s spread legs and watches her ride his brother for a few moments before pressing a hand to the small of her back, gently stopping her movement. Leaning over her back, he kisses the side of her face. “Ya ready?” he asks softly.  
  
“Oh yeah,” she answers with a grin.  
  
Fuck, if it wasn’t for Sam, Dean thinks he could possibly love this girl.  
  
Gripping the base of his cock he lines up carefully, pushing in next to his brother. Sam scrambles for Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together, hazel locking on green. Dean smiles, squeezing Sam’s fingers, silently letting his brother know that he’s there. The tight heat inside Heather is exquisite, just like the night before, and being stuffed in there with Sam, able to feel the pounding of his brother’s heart pressing right up against his own cock is beyond words. When they did this the night before, they were all a little buzzed so Dean kind of thought that maybe the sensations where magnified. But doing it sober he realizes that he was right. This comes second only to fucking Sam.  
  
“You can move,” Heather mutters, her voice a little strangled.  
  
Dean and Sam set up a careful counter-rhythm and every time Dean’s cock-head rubs against Sam’s he swears he’s about two seconds from losing it. As good as it feels, he knows that they need to stop or this is about to be over way too soon.  
  
Regretfully, he carefully pulls away, kissing over the backs of Heather’s shoulders when she makes a hurt, confused noise in the back of her throat. “Too close, darlin’,” Dean admits, not even a bit ashamed. By the look on his brother’s face, Sam is in the same boat. “Keep goin’, ‘kay. Gonna open you up a bit.”  
  
She nods and lays down against Sam’s chest, head tucked beneath his chin. Dean pops opens the lube and slicks his fingers, quickly but thoroughly working her open. He can tell that she’s at least not a stranger to a bit of assplay, barely flinching when he pushes in two fingers, twisting his wrist and gently spreading her open, much the same way he did with Sam when they first started fucking.  
  
All in all, it doesn’t take long before she’s demanding more. Sam’s face is flushed red and he’s nearly bitten his lip bloody to keep from coming before Dean can finish working her open. Leaning over, Dean brushes a kiss to his brother’s sweat-slick forehead, the tip of his nose. “Almost, Sammy,” he promises softly.  
  
After switching out the condom, Dean slicks probably too much lube over his cock, head pressing against the loosened rim of her ass. Sam holds her hips, keeping her still while Dean slowly, carefully, pushes into her. It’s slow going – much slower than Sam ever was, even in the beginning; kid has always liked the burning stretch of too full too fast – and it takes a lot of kisses and coaxing, Sam whispering against her ear and playing with her tits and her clit, before she relaxes enough that Dean can sink into her all the way.  
  
It’s another odd sensation, feeling Sam pressing against him with just a thin barrier of skin between them but definitely not as tight or the same as when they were both inside her pussy. Once she gets used to it, she seems to enjoy it more as well, rolling her hips between them, head tossed back, a litany of curses falling from her lips.  
  
Sam’s the one who reaches down and rubs her clit, making sure to get her off first. Dean is forever grateful. Between everything they’ve done in the short amount of time they’ve been awake, he feels like he’s been on edge for hours. Her cunt and ass clench down around them as she comes, a broken cry tearing from her throat. The sensations send Sam and Dean over the edge at nearly the same time, Sam once again reaching out for Dean.  
  
Once they can all breathe properly again and the condoms are disposed of, they collapse in a heap on the mattress. Sam curls into Dean’s chest, head tucked under his chin, both Dean’s arms wrapped around his brother’s broad shoulders. Heather flashes them both a grin and dips down, kissing one then the other. “It’s been awesome, guys, but I need to get a shower and get on the road. Got a lead on a skinwalker few hours away.”  
  
Dean gives her their numbers and takes hers and after one last kiss they say their good-byes. Sam turns his head into the curve of Dean’s neck and bites at his pulse – the little shit – and chuckles. “I like her.”  
  
Dean snorts and manhandles Sam back under the messy sheets with him. They have a few hours left until check-out after all.  



End file.
